Life With The Blues
by Blues-Brothers21
Summary: Riley Cohen didn't know much about her father. Only that he wore a black suit and was in a band. She suddenly finds herself meeting the only family and connection she has left to her father. The same for him. ( After BB2000)


Disclaimer: All Blues Brothers Characters and anything involved in the Blues Brothers films I don't own. Im just borrowing them for a while. ;)

A/N: This is the first Fic I have ever written. I don't know if im any good....so.... on with the story!

Copyright 2004

_Life With The Blues_:

The plan would work. Of course it would. Riley Cohen had been doing it for three years now. She's been living alone long enough to know a good job when she see's one. Her only problem of course is working with someone else. She was the lone ranger. She hadn't always been though. At one point she had a family. A mother, who taught her what she could before she died. The whereabouts of her father to her were unknown.

She remembers her mother looking ill one day. A nun had come to there small house, looking to be the carrier of tragic news. The nun seemed to know her mother from the past. They sat alone in the living room. Talking quietly, thinking Riley was still asleep, but of course Riley listened to hear what she could which wasn't much. She could however read her mothers face as it showed no emotion. She didn't look sad, nor happy. Nothing. She figured it had something to do with her father but, she could never get the courage to ask, the one time she did, her mother had that same look on her face and decided to ignore her daughters questions, and finish whatever she was doing.

One day while her mother was out, Riley walked into her mothers bedroom and opened a small box that her mother kept hidden. Inside was a pair of sunglasses, a hat, and a cigarette lighter. Written on the top of the box was the initials JB. The same initials that matched what was written on a couple of blues albums her mom listened to at night. Riley figured this JB must be her father. She found a picture that looked faded. She couldn't see the faces of the people but, she could tell they were wearing a black suit and sunglasses. The same that matched what was in the box. After that day, she never mentioned her father or what she found to her mom.

Today was one hell of a day. The eighteen year old had finished her last job and was now hungry. She walked over to the newspaper stand. An old lady was standing in front of her. Reading."Excuse me?" Riley said, trying not to be impolite. "I need to get a newspaper." The woman turned around looking at Riley in a rude gesture. "Well, there's no need to be in a hurry young lady." She went back to reading, completly ignoring Riley.Riley's eye started to twitch with anger. Not a good thing. " Look you old hag, I don't got time for this crap, im not in a freaking hurry, I just want a newspaper. So we can either stand her and argue, or _you_ can haul ass." The woman seemed to be taken aback by Riley's sudden burst of anger. She scoffed and left. Looking over her shoulder while leaving. Leaving the newspaper she bought on top of the stand. Riley smiled to herself and walked away.

She was told to meet someone at a small diner. This person would become her partner. She agreed to meet the person and was now sitting on a stool at the diner. Waiting. A waitress walked over.

"Hello, what can I get you?" Riley put down the newspaper she "borrowed". "Bacon and eggs sounds good thanks." "You wanna drink with that." "A coke" The waitress nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Not much in the news today. For the past few days she had been reading about a group of guys being chased after by cops. They seemed to always be one step ahead of the rollers. She loved reading about them. Se had felt a somewhat weird connection whenever she saw the name Elwood Blues. A slight wave of Deja vu. She couldn't describe it.

The bell that was attached to the door ringed and in walked a short looking guy. Riley assumed this was the "partner" she was to meet. He glanced around the diner until his eyes fixated on Riley. He walked towards her and sat next to her.

"May I ask you something?" Riley's eyes never left the paper. " What?" "Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's not that bright here." She turned to face him. "Chris, every time you ask me that question I answer the same way." Chris rolled his eyes. Giving up on taking the argument any further.

"I still don't get you." Riley laughed and noticed the waitress walk over with her food. The waitress turned her attention to the new customer. "Can I get you anything?" "Coffee. Black." She poured him what was left of the coffee and went to refill it.

"So, you're my partner?" "Guess so." "You don't even play an instrument, what could you possibly be good at?" Chris mocked a look of disappointment. "You don't play one either ass hole." Riley rolled up the paper and smacked him on the back of the head. "Ill have you know I play the harmonica." Chris rolled his eyes. The radio that was in the diner started to play a Sam and Dave tune. Riley walked over to it and turned it up. Loud.

"Come on, lets take a seat by the radio." She grabbed her food and Chris followed her with his coffee. They sat across from each other. Riley was facing the parking lot and saw what looked like an old police car drive up and park. She watched as the passengers exited the vehicle. A wave of deja vu took over as she saw them wearing black suits and sunglasses. Toped off with the black hats. There was one tall one, a short one, and what looked to be a kid dressed the same way.

" Holy shit, Chris look over your shoulder towards the parking lot." Chris looked and saw the men walk into the diner and take a seat two tables next to them. " What the hell are they? Cops." Riley laughed. " Remeber that picture I showed you of my father?" Chris nondded. " He was dressed just like that. They got the same sunglasses as me."

Elwood waited as the waitress walked over to take there orders. " What can I get you fellas today?" " Dry white toast please." The waitress looked at him a bit baffled. " You want anything on that?" " No, just dry white toast." She wrote it down and turned her attention to Mack. " How about you? "

" Bacon and eggs, four over easy." She turned to buster. " And you?" " Pancakes, maple syrup." The waitress smiled and left. Elwood looked around the diner. He looked and noticed a young woman was looking right at him. She looked around eighteen. She was wearing blue jeans and a black tank top. He got a closer look at her face and felt a wave of deja vu. Like he knew this girl all his life. She was wearing sunglasses and the facial expression she had on her face no doubt matched the same as..... Jake. Eyebrow raised and all.


End file.
